


haha that fuckin surfs up AU i thought about

by miroyuuu



Series: Yu & Ji [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: !SurfsUp AU, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroyuuu/pseuds/miroyuuu
Summary: uhh alternate universe based off Surfs Up,  yeah the fuckin animated penguin surfing movie from 2009





	haha that fuckin surfs up AU i thought about

**Author's Note:**

> this is actual crap?? and kind of fuckin cracky lmfaoooo

It was only the night before that this brat had woken him up with his cussing- the only real human voices he'd heard on his side of the island for quite a long time. He dipped his head outside the shack only to find this bitch boy dripping wet out on the shore, kicking at his /clearly cheap/ surfboard, cursing it out and working himself up.

He was losing fucking sleep on this. He shouted at the stranger to shut the fuck up. Didn't work. The bitch just got louder. Multiple poor attempts to fall asleep later, Yu gave up and stormed out, just enough to see the full picture of what was going on. He didn't know how this person had found his shack, or his frankly well-hidden secret beach... And worst of all, the kid didn't have nearly enough skill to show for to make up for his trespassing.

Holding his tongue, he opted to take the high road, offering a couple tips, hoping the kid could finally ride a couple waves and stop bitching 15 feet from his door. He thought fucking wrong. All he got in response were screams of how he didn't "need his fucking help" and was a great surfer on his own. Lies. Fucking lies. 

Fast forward to the next morning, he was still there, and still horrible at surfing. Yu grabbed a snack and sat back on the sand, watching the free entertainment that was this absolute train-wreck of a 'surfer'. And boy was it a show. Fail, after fail, after fucking fail. Almost felt sorry for the kid if he hadn't been so rude to him the night before.

The kid was arrogant as hell and a huge brat, but he was still a person, and the second Yu saw him edge into a strong current, he dashed up from the sand and swam as fast as he could, anticipating the accident.

The boy's head barely peeked out from under the water before being swept away by a huge crushing wave. Shit. Yu swam along the current, diving down and rescuing this undeserving trespasser. He swam back to shore, cursing under his breath at the irony of the situation. This motherfucker denied his help just the night before, and here he fucking was... God this is why Yu lived isolated from people.

Yu threw the strange, foreign boy down on the shore, the kid's limbs spread out and short dark hair slicked back. He hovered above him, inspecting. The kid had a unique look to him, two small perfectly symmetrical moles on his cheeks, and black plugs in both ears. He had a nice fit build, but still pretty skinny, definitely didn't seem the surfer type. But that clearly wasn't all it took for Yu to know he was dealing with an amateur.

"Hey kid... Brat. You awake?" Yu was leaning over him, his long shark-tooth necklace falling from his bare chest, barely brushing the boys collarbones.

He let out a groan, shifting ever so slightly before wincing in pain.

"Get up. You're hurt." Yu brushed a stray strand of his own dark red hair behind an ear, leaving the rest to fall down like a curtain around their faces.

Yu was staring straight down at him, when the boy opened his eyes. Small and sharp, jet black and with short delicate lashes. Almost pretty. He looked up at him, eyes going wide.

Ji hadn't gotten a good look at the man in the dark who had offered him help the night before. He instantly wrote him off as a pretentious asshole, not bothering to toss him anything more than a glance. But now... that asshole had rescued him. And now... he got a better look as well.

Ji cursed himself in his head. Fuck, this guy was beautiful. Strong and muscular as hell, sharp mysterious eyes and dark lower lashes, thick brows and a sharp jaw, tiny freckles dusting his face, perfectly shaped lips complete with a couple of faded scars, deep wine red hair falling down to his shoulders. Oh, and he also saved his life.

Ji gulped, praying to god that light blush he was feeling wasn't too visible.

The corner of the man's lips curled into a light smirk. Fuck, he was kind of cute.

"What was that about not needing my help?" Yu lifted a single brow.

A smartass too.

Biting down on his lip and failing to resist a stupid retort, Ji grinned, "Still don't." 

Yu backed up, still on his knees but just not so in his personal space anymore. A relief to Ji.

"Oh okay then, in that case, have fun bleeding out." Yu looked away smiling.

Oh yeah, so that was the burning pain he was feeling. Shit. Must've been overshadowed by other... just as powerful feelings.

The surfer swiped a hand across his rib cage, smearing the blood. Ji slammed his eyes shut, reaching to grab the area as he sat up, curling inwards, groaning at the pain. The man waved his hand at him, showing him the blood, and pointing at it with his other hand. Unlucky this hot surfer guy was also a bitch.

Ji's brows furrowed, squinting his eyes and scrunching his nose up.

"Fine. My fucking hero." Ji mumbled, turning his head to the side. His eyes briefly darted back to take a coy glance at his savior. 

Yu smirked, before reaching out a (non-blood-covered) hand and pulling the boy up.

By now, it was getting dark. The moon was out, complete with little bright dotted stars surrounding it. The sky bathed everything in cool tones, it was beautiful, and quiet too. 

Yu set the campfire on the beach and brought out his aid kit. Ji was seated on the sand, trunks still damp and blood now drying, beginning to scab. He sat there awkwardly, digging his toes into the warm sand and staring into the wispy flames. His frontside was warm, but his back was still chilly, fuck himself for refusing to borrow a shirt. Why did he love to dig his own grave in damn near every situation.

Yu walked over, humming and settling himself behind the boy, wringing a towel out in the warm water.

"So, my name is Yu. I live here. Usually in peace- until some brat like you shows up on /my/ beach and gets stranded in the ocean." Yu chuckled. 

Ji didn't laugh, instead he looked down at the sand. It looked almost blue in the dark night. Just the night before he was so ready to pick a fight with this guy, the same guy he was low-key crushing on now. He pushed those thoughts away.

"Ji. And, sorry for that. I'm.. not really a pro-surfer." Ji confessed, keeping his eyes down in embarrassment.

"No- really? A filthy mouth /and/ a liar?" Yu laughed, moving both of his large scarred hands onto Jis back.

Ji shuddered, those hands were way too warm. Fuck. 

It was quiet, side for the sound of crickets in the night and the soothing yet eerie roll of waves. The orange of the crackling fire casted shadows contouring their faces, a nice contrast from the dim blue of the beach. The island was quiet, and peaceful.. and apparently inhabited by godly mysterious surfer men. He didn't know what to do. How to repay him. Or honestly, how to act with this man's hands on him.

He opted for watching the leaves on the palm trees, swaying lightly over untouched sand. There couldn't be a better mood.

"Lay back." Yu said, expressionless.

Ji followed his directions... Yu was quite forward, it was almost too much being touched by this hunk of a man.

Ji's small back lined up with Yu's broad chest. Yu could sense how cold the boy was, but thought it better not to mention it.

One hand splayed on Ji's rib cage and the other one with a wet towel, Yu dabbed at the remnants of blood, cleaning the wound. Coral injuries were messy. Ji winced and squirmed under him, Yu only tightening his pressure as Ji tried not to melt under the his touch. Yu noticed it. How could he not.

His face was focused as he worked, intent on wrapping the bandages tight around Ji's small little torso. He thought the brat to be actually quite cute. He was small and slim, had beautiful hair and such soft skin he had been handling for the past hour, and a fiery attitude that /somehow/ attracted him.

He /also/ knew that this kid clearly had quite the little crush on him. He noticed those little things Ji thought he was being sneaky about. They way he keened with every touch, the faint blush and smallest noises everytime he applied pressure.

Yu never got tourists, or trespassers as he felt was more accurate. He just spent most of his days surfing in peace, and yet last night by some miracle, this boy named Ji had stumbled his way into his well hidden beautiful beach. It was a small blessing. He usually would hate the idea of anyone in his private bubble of a world... but maybe this kid was kind of okay. 

Wrapped up and healed, Ji stayed sitting faced away from Yu. He looked to the side, eyes looking towards Yus shoulder as he felt warmth enveloping his neck and shoulders. They both could read the room.

He couldn't fully see Yu, but he did feel the silky locks of long hair brush over his own shoulder. He felt light exhales hitting his neck. Oh shit- something was happening. Ji felt heat rush all over his body, his breath froze as he was suddenly encompassed in heat and tan skin. Yu leaned his face in closer, closing in around the boy who was so much smaller than him. Somehow, this voluntary close proximity was even more intimate than touching him before.

Yu moved to place his hands under Ji's upper arms, thumbs massaging the skin there. Yu buried his face into Ji's shoulder, nose buried into his skin as his left hand traveled further down, grasping Ji's waist. They were both shirtless and yet perfectly comfortable in the warmth of each others newfound skin ship.

Ji turned his head to look at him. Yu kept his head down and oh-so-slowly pressed a kiss into Ji's soft shoulder. The smaller boy sighed, a hand moving to cover the surfer's and fill his thin fingers between Yu's.

Yu continued mouthing breathy kisses onto Jis skin, up his neck and behind his ear, around his jaw until he couldn't reach. He whispered directly into his ear,

"You trust me?"

Ji nodded lightly, shifting to the side, legs folded, torso now facing more towards his savior. Leaning in, with both of their eyes half lidded, Yu was the one to close the gap between their lips in a soft and endearing kiss. Ji's lips were soft and pink... they tasted like sea salt.

Ji moaned lightly, more like a high whimper at his kisses. Yu suddenly wrapped his arms around him and used his impressive strength to pick the boy up and turn him around to face him. Ji scooted closer, straddling him. He kissed his new hero once again, wrapping his nearly bare legs around the larger muscular man.

Yu held onto the boys back, supporting them as he kept kissing him, growing in heat and passion, eyes closed and brows furrowed, moving to press Ji's back against the sand. It was their same position from earlier when Yu had set him on the shore... only now with making out... and other things.

Ultimately, it was an odd day for Ji- picked a fight, almost died, got saved by a pro-surfer hunk, and ended with a hot make-out sesh. He had to give it to him, the bitch could kiss. Vacations were fun.


End file.
